Majora
by ros51
Summary: Alright, this should work. The explanation of Majora and his mask. Told from the PPV of the happy mask salesman. rated PG for some violence. Again sorry for what happened before


Part I: Majora  
  
  
In case you're wondering, Majora was not demon or god, but at one time was actually a peer  
of mine. We were both history majors at the hylian university. I was always fascinated by the   
role masks played in the society and religion of many ancient cultures. I spent many sleepless   
nights studying up on the subject. Majora on the other hand was simply brilliant. He was an   
expert on almost everything we studied. THe only thing I knew more about than him were masks.   
In addition to this, Majora was very handsome. However, despite his intteligence and good   
looks, Majora was a complete jerk. He always envied my mask collection (which all the professors  
were impressed by). Once he even stole it and I almost had to kill him to get it back. ANyway,  
I'm getting off the subject.  
My story really begins one day after class. Majora and I stepped out of the room and  
narrowly avoided collision with two other students running past us. We watched them join a large  
throng of university students crowding around a sign posted on one of the walls. Upon further   
inspection of the situation, we discovered that the sign was a list of students who had been   
accepted into Professor Drumen's special class. Drumen was one of the leading experts on zoology  
in Hyrule and was looked up to by almost all of the studeents at the university. I didn't get   
to give my application to Drumen, but Majora did. Unfortunately for Majora, he wasn't exactly   
what Drumen was looking for. Much to the surprise of the other students, however, Dotour (one  
of the less intelligent students) was. THe instant he finished reading the list, Majora stormed  
off in anger. I left almost immediately as well, for I was anxious to get home and work on a new  
mask. It was a tribute to all the important masks I had collected. It had the heart shape of  
a Gerudo cheiftan mask, the bright colors of a Kokiri mask, and the spikes covering it like a  
Terminian war mask. I still hadn't thought of a name for it. As I walked along, with my head  
in the clouds, I ran into Majora who was still grumbling to himself about Drumen's list.  
"What in gods name are you doing?" Majora shouted at me, "Don't you ever-" I cut him off  
by clapping my hand over his mouth and motioned to the alley we were standing in front of.   
Inside, we saw Dotour and Drumen hiding in the shadows. Drumen said something quietly but we   
couldn't understand what is was. THen, Dotour handed Drumen a pouch of Rupees. A bribe! That's  
how Dotour got into the class. I for one was disgusted. But by the look on Majora's face, I  
could tell what he was thinking. Of course, it was ridiculous. WHere would a college student  
get that kind of money? I voiced my thoughts.  
"Just forget it Majora. YOu'll never get the money. Besides, would you really want to  
take the class, knowing how you got in?" "Yes," he said sharply "and anyway, there is a way."  
His eyes looked past me to a wanted sign hanging on a building: WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE: RED TIGER   
REWARD 5000 RUPEES. "You wouldn't." I said. "I would. And I will." was all Majora said before  
walking away.   
Inevitably, Majoras search led him to Hyrule's criminal underworld. Even more   
surprisingly, he found himself in the Gerudo valley talking to a large, dark, crimson-haired man.  
THis of course was Red Tiger himself. "Now, I'm afraid I can't let you destroy me or even turn  
me in. And if you tried, I would kill you. BUt, I can give you immense power with which you  
should have no trouble obtaining the money in... alternate ways." Majora looked at this   
menacing figure questioningly. "Bring me a mask" he commanded. ANy fool could've seen the   
impending disaster, but Majora was blinded by greed.  
  
  
Part II: Majora's Mask  
  
I was up late that night, putting the finishing touches on my mask. As I added the final  
stroke of paint, the window burst open and a dark figure entered my room. I stood up but the man  
knocked me down, grabbed my mask, and disappeaed into the night sky. At the time I was to dazed  
to realize who it was but I would soon find out.  
It's true, Red Tiger did give Majora incredible powers. The mask allowed him to transform  
into Majora's incarnation and his ultimate form, Majora's wrath, a disgustingly colorful creature  
withe huge, bulking muscles, a gigantic third eye and horrible, whip-like appendages where its   
arms should have been. Majora did use this power to steal but he soon forgot all about the class.  
He was so power-drunk that he began to destroy things just for fun. NOt the police force or even  
the Hyrulian army could stop him. Only I knew exactly what was going on and how to put a stop to  
it. I knew that Majora's mask was draining the lifeforce from him and giving it to Red Tiger.   
Red TIger had narrowly escaped destruction by the seven sages but in the process, most of his   
energy was depleted. When Majora became Majora's wrath, his life was depleted at an advanced  
rate. So I knew to defeat Majora, I would have to keep him as Majora's wrath for an extended   
period of time. And for this, a confrontation was necessary.   
The lakeside aquarium ws one of the few places untouched by Majora's destruction. This  
was surprising considering how valuable some of thedisplays were. When I got there, I sent the  
old man away, not wanting to get any innocent people involved. I staked out there for two and a   
half weeks. Finally, one night, as I was trying to keep my eyes open, it happened. I heard a  
loud crashing noise and the room lit up. Majora's incarnation was standing not more than five  
yards away from me, looting the display cases. I ran towards him but he smashed one of the larger  
fish tanks and the force of the water knocked me over. By the time I got up, Majora was already  
leaving.   
"Hey you!" I attemepted to provoke him "Yeah that's right! Let's see how you stand up to  
a real challenge! C'mon let's go!" "Alright" Majora turned to me and said, "I always wanted to   
see you dead anyway." Then I saw something that I would not in a million years wish to see.   
Majora was transforming into Majora's wrath. I grabbed the spine of a large prehistoric fish and  
attempte to crack it over his head. He simply caught the bone and flung it(and me along with it)  
into the lake. THen, he hurled one of his whips a me, and just missed. It made a loud "CRACK"  
sound as it hit the water and sent a spray of water at least ten feet high. When the water had   
settled, I was nowhere to be found. I chucked a large pointed stick at Majora and he turned   
around just in time to have his third eye peirced. He let out an awful cry of pain and rage as  
he once again hurled his whips at me. THis time, he didn't miss. The horrible tentacles   
wrapped around me and flung me against the wall of the aquarium. In a second Majora was on top  
of me. And just when I thought he couldn't get anymore disgusting; his mouth began to stretch,   
as though his jaw had been unhinged. It kept stretching until it could have easily swallowed me  
in to bites. But, as a snake-like tongue began inching its way towards my face. He suddenly   
froze. A light began to shine from inside Majora's eyes and I knew that I had done it. I had won.  
The light grew bigger and brighter until it was all I could see and then suddenly went out. When  
my vision had cleared, I saw that Majora's wrath was gone and in it's place was majora's mask.  
I picked up the mask and hid it inside my robe. Since then, I have tried to keep the mask as  
safe as possible, knowing that if anyone else tried to command its dark power, they would   
ultimately bring about the return of Majora's incarnation.   
  
Epilogue: and you know the rest  
  
And you know the rest of the story. After Ganandorf laid wast to Hyrule, I left  
to set up shop in a new location. On the way, the stalkid stole Majora's mask from me. I   
enlisted the help of a young boy to get it back and not only did he get it back, he removed  
Majora's spirit from it completely. Who knows? Maybe I can convince him to be my apprentice  
mask keepeer someday. 


End file.
